


Adrenaline

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Double Drabble, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Violence, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Written for Whumptober Day 13: Adrenaline. Virgil is at a loss for what he should do.





	Adrenaline

Adrenaline was pumping through his veins. His breath was coming up short. He didn't know what he was going to do. Remus was standing there, looking at him expectantly, while Roman was tied up in a chair. "Well? What are you going to do about this, _Anxiety?"_ Remus gloated. "You can't save the dashing prince, not this time!"

Virgil's hands balled into fists. He glowered at Remus. "Let him go," he growled.

"Or what?" Remus laughed. "What could you possibly do to save him?"

Virgil moved before he could register what he was doing, legs propelling him forward into Remus, taking both of them to the ground. Virgil turned to Roman, who was quickly trying to get out of his bonds. As soon as he was out, he started to approach Virgil, but Virgil exclaimed, "No! I can handle myself! You get out of here!"

Roman hesitated, looking at the exit, then at Virgil.

"Go!" Virgil insisted.

And Roman ran.

"Wrong choice, Virgil," Remus said. Virgil turned to where Remus was pinned on the ground. He was melting into shadow, which leapt away, and formed above Virgil. "He won't come back for you."

"That's okay. I don't want him to."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
